


Find Me Here

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, 性别认知障碍, 精神分裂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他们是在心理诊所碰上的，这很说明问题。





	Find Me Here

他是先坐在汤米旁边才出声问好的，等候室的皮质座椅发出一声让人牙酸的摩擦声，让他全身绷紧。“你好啊。”这个陌生人语调轻柔，带着一点法国口音，他闻起来像是海边的松林。“下一个是你吗？”但汤米打定主意不去理会他，所以沉默延续着。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“你不知道这是哪儿吗？”汤米仍然低着头，不去对上他的眼睛，“上次我看了一眼跟我搭话的人，他跟踪了我整整三个周，直到我申请到限制令。”  
法国人低低笑起来，“这可不太好，但我不是来这里咨询的。”他的笑声听起来也很温和，不像是汤米在这里遇到过的疯子，现在他对于这方面越来越有经验了。“我在等人，他过上一会儿就该到了。”  
“好吧，那你是‘正常’的，”汤米不再盯着鞋尖，他恐吓性地转头盯着男人的眼睛，“要是我是个危险的变态呢？”  
这个Alpha看起来很年轻，或许比他大一点。他穿着一件黑色的套头毛衣，和他毛绒绒的卷发倒是很是相配。他先是露出了惊讶的表情，接着又像是听到了什么好笑的事情那样笑了起来，绿眼睛周围有细小的皱纹。一个十分，汤米干巴巴地想，十分可不该来勾搭他这样干巴巴的瘦小Omega。他再次移开了视线。  
“我只是想聊聊天，这里除了巴特医生的个人介绍册子之外什么都没得读。”他小心翼翼地侧过身子，把手缓慢地伸到汤米面前，“我叫菲利普。”  
“托马斯·雷顿先生？”他听到了自己的名字，在心里咒骂出声，急匆匆地站起来。  
“我可以叫你汤米吗？”菲利普在他身后问。  
“不可以。”他生硬地回答，低着头逃跑了。  
“你知道性别认知障碍并不是心理疾病吧，托马斯？”他们老调重弹，一遍又一遍地进行这样的对话。  
“我知道，但并不这么觉得。”他在心里回答。  
“我父母想让我变‘正常’。”汤米苦涩地回答，医生轻柔地叹了口气。  
根据他查到的资料，这并不是心理疾病。但对于大多数人来说，一个十八岁的男性喜好穿成姑娘同样算不上“正常”，这个大多数当然包括了他自己的父母。  
这件事从头到尾的不公平。他们利用了汤米的脆弱和年轻，因为他在经济上尚无法独立而贬低他的价值，无视他的权利，对他的生活妄加干涉，随意摆弄。尽管他反抗他们的决定，想要坚持自己的观点，但一天结束，他总要回到那个共同的屋檐下。当他们逮到他在房间里穿裙子，那眼神就像是他是什么长角的怪物，或是一个丑陋的畸形儿。  
但他有产道，他的肚子里有一个子宫，如果他怀孕，那么他扁平的胸部也会有乳汁。如果他有女性要忍受的痛苦，那么为什么不能得到一丁点相同的权利？  
“恋爱呢？最近交上好运了吗？”  
他下意识摇摇头，却又想起了在外面碰到的那个叫菲利普的男人。  
他想象如果是他站在门口，看着他穿着裙子，蓝色的那条，又会露出什么样的表情，第二次摇了摇头。  
她的下一次预约又和菲利普的撞到了一起。这次她决定反抗，至少在心里称呼自己为，“她”。  
看到菲利普，她又对自己的反抗泄气起来。这次她围了一条粉色的围巾，穿着一条紧身牛仔裤，会被人说是“女性化”，但至少不是变态。至今为止，他窝在椅子里，一点过来打招呼的意思都没有。  
“这次你又在等谁？”她问。  
菲利普像是被从神游中突然惊醒那样四处看了看，然后才看向汤米。“什么？”他的语调有些陌生，但本来他们也只见过一面。  
“我们上次在这里遇到过，我是汤米。”她尴尬得耳朵都烧起来了，“你是菲利普，对吧？”  
他只是茫然地摇了摇头，“抱歉，你一定是认错人了。”他听起来紧张得很厉害，一点也不像那个从容的菲利普，但听起来像是个本地人。“我叫吉布森。”  
见鬼的在等人，她想。  
这是下一次他们碰面，汤米同意菲利普邀约的原因。因为他不再是个金光闪闪的十分正常人，而是像他一样，是个边角磕碰的残次品，脆弱且锋利，或许他们拼凑在一起可以组成一样新东西。  
“你不想知道我有什么问题吗？”她问，这次涂了指甲油，为了藏住它们穿了一件过大的卫衣。她暗示性地把手指伸直，但菲利普眉头都没皱一下。  
“如果是我猜的那样，那你甚至都没必要来这里。”他的手掌干燥又温暖，如果要说的话，他闻起来和吉布森也有点微妙的区别。  
“我会穿着裙子去的。”她几乎是挑衅式地把指甲轻轻陷进菲利普的手背。  
“真的？这样还有什么惊喜可言。”他又笑起来，每次他这样做，都让汤米的胃部发颤，她必须要努力绷着脸，才能忍着不微笑回去。但这是第一次有人用这样的眼神看她，第一次有人接受另一部分的她就像是呼吸那样轻易，所以她放松了戒备，一个羞怯的微笑溜了出来。  
她有一件长长，长长的风衣，很厚的黑色男式风衣，但在里头穿了一条黄色的裙子。  
她先是跟店员说，这是给女朋友买的裙子，和他自己差不多高，对，身材也差不太多。但在他们把它包起来的时候又改了主意。“这是买给我自己的。”她像是一个刚撒了谎的小孩一样垂头丧气地坦白，抓着裙子冲进了试衣间。  
她父母总是告诉她这是不对的，不正常的。但不对的事情会让她感觉这么对吗？她看着镜子，一个男性的身体裹在一件有点松垮的裙子里。一个女性的灵魂困在一个男性的躯体里。  
汤米出去时有点害怕被嘲笑，但并不是很在乎，过分热情的同情是她更害怕的东西。好在店员也是个得体的英国人，她冷静地评论了这颜色很趁她的眼睛，同时建议她换小一号。  
在那条裙子在床垫底下藏了几个周之后，终于有了用武之地。  
“你看起来好极了。”菲利普说，看着那双眼睛，她会相信他说的所有的话。  
“但我是在公厕里急匆匆化的妆，我的眼线歪歪扭扭，口红和眼影一点也不搭，跑过来的路上还流了汗。”汤米想着。  
但她说，“你也是。”这是实话，菲利普和他平常看起来几乎一样，但他的头发仔细打理过，外套笔挺。  
“你想把外套脱下来吗？”他问。  
“现在不用。”  
她在来的路上考虑着如果，如果今天是“吉布森”该怎么办。说不定那样还更好些，汤米可以回家去，重新安全地蜷缩进自己的黑暗里。但菲利普在这里。  
吃过晚饭后，他们又看了一场电影，她几乎想不起情节，他们一路上都在拿电影里的几句台词开玩笑，手里捧着还没喝完的热饮，白色的蒸汽从杯口升起。  
“你想跳舞吗？”她问。他们正经过一个空旷的公园，冷冰冰的长椅连流浪汉都不感兴趣。不知道从哪里传来一首古早的爵士乐，处在他们的位置几乎听不清旋律，歌声模模糊糊，还不如萨克斯风和小号的声音突出。但她把风衣搭在了长椅上，立刻就感到了寒冷。  
菲利普正看着她，这次没有微笑，一种更严肃，或者说更认真的表情出现在他脸上，让汤米抖得更厉害了。他把汤米拉进自己敞开的外套里，暖和得像是天堂一样，他们开始摇晃起身体。  
“小姐，恕我直言，但你的女步不太熟练。”菲利普在被踩了几脚后半真半假地调笑起来，但他把汤米搂得更紧了，让她的鼻子里都是他信息素的味道，她很安全。  
“没人教过我怎么跳女步。”她说，没人教过她怎么做一个女孩，她想，她得自己摸索前进。  
“那么我们得多加练习。”他的手捧着她的脸颊，柔软的手指托起她，汤米看着他。  
她大概知道接下来会发生什么，但又不敢确定，不想太早闭上眼睛，所以她大张着眼睛。菲利普的脸一点点凑近，他已经闭上了眼睛，睫毛颤动着，嘴唇微微张开。汤米记得她听别人说过接吻前要先舔湿嘴唇，她的舌头快速而紧张地滑过自己的嘴唇，又尝到了唇膏的味道。但现在已经没时间纠正这些瑕疵，在他们嘴唇相触的瞬间和菲利普的舌头纠缠在一起。  
火花，她想，在她的手指和嘴唇上蹦跳着落下，让他们的衣服着了火，这就是她皮肤滚烫的原因。她以为自己会突然用眼泪毁了一切，但她分开的嘴唇间只有湿润的哼声，像是想要唱一首歌，又忘了该如何继续。但菲利普让一切顺利继续下去，他们靠得这么近，几乎能听到对方的心跳，鼓点，那首平淡的爵士乐突然有了意义，突然拥有了他们的心跳。这就是她发现雪花的瞬间，睁开眼睛，沉默又拥挤的雪花缓慢地下落，落在他们的肩膀和头发上，落在路灯和长椅上，落在死气沉沉的草坪和有跳来跳去麻雀的树枝上。  
菲利普像是站不稳那样后退了一步，他的眼睛和嘴唇有一点微妙的改变，突然她面前的又是搞不清状况的吉布森了。  
他像刚睡醒那样看向四周，然后是汤米。  
“我……”他开口，不知道该说什么，只能像任何一个英国人那样开始道歉。“我很抱歉……我一定是又睡着了。记忆问题，睡眠问题，我经常会失去一段记忆，忘记重要的事情，重要的人，或者完全不知道自己在做什么……我真的很抱歉……”  
汤米以为他会继续后退，然后跑进他所不能触及的暗处，消失。但他下定了决心，重新向前凑了一步。  
“你看起来很冷。”吉布森把外套披在汤米的肩膀上，那里的雪花开始融化了。“我会做得更好的……”他的手停留在那里，像是如果他松开，汤米就会像是鸟一样飞走。  
她哪里也不打算去。  
雪花在她的手指上融化，在吉布森的脸颊上融化， 在他的脸颊和她手指的缝隙间，冰冷的雪水向下滑下他们的皮肤。冷和热的触感开始模糊，她隐藏起来的那部分自我舒展膨胀，填满她空乏的皮囊。汤米眼前的男人在两种颜色中交替，它们开始融合。  
“现在就已经很好了。”

END


End file.
